


Temptation of the Learned

by Notsalony



Category: Original Work, The Ancient Heart
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Gift, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, The Ancient Heart - Freeform, patreon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: When Master Ibion returns with his newst student, Timon Ergol, sold to him by Timon's own father, his previous student Jaeddyn wants to make sure his former Master knows just how much he wants to remain in his bed.
Relationships: OMC/OMC
Kudos: 1





	Temptation of the Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to a dear friend.

Jaeddyn was lounging in the study in nothing but a sky-blue silk robe reading some of the Master’s books. He’d been working on ideas for his future since before he left and was pretty sure he had it narrowed down with where he wanted to go. He wondered about the travel. He’d never really traveled anywhere in his life.

His father had sent him to the school as soon as he was old enough. And he’d only been there till Master Ibion had went through the candidates for his teaching program. He’d been shocked to be picked but he knew or at least he thought he knew, what the being picked had meant. His father had been furious when he found out. Proud that his son was special enough to warrant that sort of attention and to garner the attention of someone like Master Ibion’s teaching. But he knew how they spoke of those who made it out of the program.

In fact one of the teachers had taken him aside and told him in frank terms that those who go to Survar either go mad, end up dead, or are ruined by the knowledge that they traded their innocence for the knowledge that Ibion held. And why would he want to go and throw his life away even if he didn’t end up dead or worse because of what Ibion would do to him. He chuckled. If the others died this training then they had some major issues already.

Although… he could see dying of lack of sex after you’d had your first time and the following few days of nothing but sex with Master Ibion. He was an accomplished lover. Jaeddyn felt himself blush as he reached down and adjusted the robe to cover his lengthening manhood. Gods he loved their time together and that and this library were going to be the bulk of what he missed when he left Survar. His mind drifting to the idea how much sex he could squeeze in while packing to leave.

If he was honest, it wasn’t just the sex. It was the steady hand of someone who knew what they were doing with their life and could be there to give him the answers he needed. When he left, he’d be the one people looked to for answers. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that sort of responsibility. Maybe he should do more traveling… shouldn’t someone who was going to run their own tower have traveled more?

Granted he’d traveled to Earth. But that was about the most exotic a place as he’d been. It had only made sense for him to travel since the portal opened in the city of Ralnu that Master Ibion had anchored the city over. But outside of the school, the city, the island, and Earth, he’d not done much traveling.

His mind kept dwelling on that thought as he lay there trying to read.

“You know, we’ve got company now.” Ijữ remarked as he floated in the library.

“What?” Jaeddyn blinked, his mind registering what Ijữ had said.

“Master Ibion’s back… and he brought the new one with him.” Ijữ smirked. “He’s cute. But looks lost mostly.”

“Show me.” Jaeddyn marked his page and closed the book he’d been reading to follow Ijữ through the tower and down to one of the ledges that looked over the entry way and he could see Master Ibion walking in, his cloak swaying as he walked and he gestured behind him to a young man in a red cloak. A rich almost copper colored red cloak, and those distinctive eyes. Jaeddyn had known who Master Ibion was going after but he hadn’t known what to expect when he looked at him.

Timon Ergol was a looker. Jaeddyn felt a pang of jealously that he was leaving and that boy was going to be taking his place here.

“It’s okay.” Ijữ put hs hand on Jaeddyn’s back, ghosting his spectral hand along his master’s shoulder.

“thanks…” Jaeddyn gave a small smile before tying his robe shut and walking down watching Timon’s eyes going wide and blushing as he looked down. Jaeddyn nodded to him and turned to Master Ibion. “Welcome home Master.” He leaned into Master Ibion and kissed him before letting his robe drop to the ground and smiled at Master Ibion who leered at him and his hands hovered over Jaeddyn’s bare beautiful ass.

“Someone missed me I take it.” He smirked, his hands gripping the globes of Jaeddyn’s ass. His eyes glittering with lust as he looked his former student up and down.

“Yes, Master.” Jaeddyn knew he was playing it up, but he wanted Master Ibion to know how he felt about him. How he felt about what was going on and what he was giving up by leaving.

“Timon, drop the robe.” Master Ibion didn’t look at Timon who blushed crimson before he opened his robe and letting it fall to the ground revealing his nudity as well. “Ijữ.” The ghost floated down and tilted his head at Master Ibion. “Be a dear and guide Timon to his chambers. I have some _lessons_ to attend to.” He smirked, his hand holding Jaeddyn’s jaw in his tight trip before kissing him, assuming the ghost would obey him. The actual ghosts of the tower would have without question, Ijữ being Jaeddyn’s ghost to command would have needed his master’s order to do that, but Ijữ knew what this was code for.

He didn’t really like watching Jaeddyn get fucked by other guys, and Jaeddyn didn’t need his attitude or running commentary during his time with Master Ibion. Ijữ just quietly rolled his eyes, angling to do so where Timon couldn’t see. You never know if someone born to a family of witches who command the power of sight could see the actions of the dead or not. To any normal witch of Arcanus, the dead appeared as spectral beings as if draped over by some sort of spectral sheet. To their masters, they were nude and aroused bound to serve how ever their masters demanded. A visage that also was shared by those like Master Ibion who has considerable sway over the dead. Especially those who resided under his roof.

Ijữ floated over to Timon and gestured for him to follow. He made to collect his robe and Ijữ shook his head and gestured. Blushing crimson Timon nodded and silently followed the ghost, completely naked to go to his room. A room that would be his until he had learned all that he could learn and had finished his studies here.

Ijữ kinda wished that he could have trained with Master Ibion before his own death. But studying magic as Jaeddyn’s ghost was a close second. Not that he could actively use any of the magic. Ghosts couldn’t cast, they couldn’t do magic, or participate in a ritual. He and his ideas were lost to the world unless he gave them to his master to take credit. Not that Jaeddyn would abuse him or that connection. Jaeddyn was a good man. He’d always treated Ijữ as an equal, something he hadn’t been exactly keen on showing some people in the beginning but before a month was out while they were at school, he’d made sure to make it known that he didn’t treat his ghost like a slave.

Ijữ knew first hand how many friends that had cost Jaeddyn. Not ever witch on Arcanus supported any sort of concept of equality. The living where the living, they got rights. The dead were slaves. And the unliving… such as the golems that Master Ibion created and released into his home and island… well outside of this place they had few rights. Here, Ijữ knew that Master Ibion treated each golem the same as Jaeddyn treated his ghost. Maybe that’s why this place… this teacher had chosen Jaeddyn in the first place.

Ijữ wasn’t sure. He was glad that Jaeddyn was hands down better to him than he’d been to his own ghost when he’d been alive. He wondered if he’d ever see him again. He wondered who had him now. It wasn’t like he could just look him up. Not with out Jaeddyn’s permission. Something he’d probably have if he asked, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to see his ghost. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to face what he’d done and apologize… and he wasn’t sure he could take the knowing any more than the not knowing. But he had other tasks to preform for now.

“Bold move displaying your body in front of Timon.” Master Ibion said against Jaeddyn’s lips.

“I won’t be here long enough for him to feel threatened by me.” Jaeddyn blushed, finding it hard to look into his Master’s eyes.

“So that display was purely to put him in his place early on?” Master Ibion squeezed Jaeddyn’s ass. “And none of it was for me?” He chuckled.

“a lot of it is for you…” He blushed furiously now.

“Oh… prove it.”

“H-how…?” Jaeddyn blushed a darker crimson as he bit his lip only for his Master to lick his lips and smirk.

“Oh you know _how_.”

“H… here…?” Jaeddyn new no one could see them, they were up in the air on a floating island inside the tower, but the front door was wide open, he could see the outer yard and the grounds.

“Yes. Right here.” Master Ibion nearly purred. “Or would you rather I take you on all fours on the steps.” His eyes flicked to the steps outside.

“Here’s good.” Jaeddyn trembled, ashamed of how his voice cracked and broke over those two words.

“Then show me.” Master Ibion’s voice was hard. And Jaeddyn nodded, mute and still as he sank to his knees, opening his Master’s cloak and reaching in to hold his groin. Feeling the firmness there he licked his lips as he looked up at his master. He’d have never dreamed of being naked offering to suckle on his master’s manhood while on full display to anyone who happened to use the spells to venture here.

He bared his neck to his Master before looking up for silent permission before undoing his trousers and opening them to reveal his long hard member bouncing in the open. The tip swollen and wet with his juices. He leaned forward and licked along the under belly of the glands to taste the fluid before drawing his tongue up the slit and back into his mouth to swallow the offering while his eyes were locked on those of his Master. He savored the taste before he leaned in and planted a kiss on the wide tip, only taking his eyes off of his Master’s so that he could use his tongue and mouth to capture his prize and take him into his mouth.

He’d never really thought about doing this before he came here. But his training with the golems every day for years had taught him how to take all manor of sizes and shapes of cocks into his mouth. He’d learned how to breath through his nose and when to breath so that he didn’t suffocate while doing this act of devotion. And he’d worshipped both his Master and his God with this oral supplication and display of his skills, so he was quite aware at how enjoyable his throat had become thanks to his training.

Even his Master’s oversized organ went down with ease, despite the challenge that it presented. That wide head did like to force his throat wider. And depending on how forceful the thrusts were, he may find it difficult to speak tomorrow. A blush creeped down his face and neck as he thought of speaking in front of Timon with a raspy throat. Would he know what that meant? Would he think about how that would be his fate at some point? He wasn’t sure. And frankly as he bottomed out and took the last inch of his Master’s cock, he didn’t care.

“You know… I stopped in to visit an old friend while I was at the School.” Master Ibion smirked once he was balls deep in Jaeddyn’s throat. “He gave me some… _creative_ spells.” Jaeddyn wasn’t exactly sure why he was bringing this up while he was this deep in Jaeddyn’s throat. “ _Concralg._ ” A wash of azure magic flowed over his body down to the base of his cock before filling the flesh of his penis and causing it to swell and thicken. Jaeddyn’s eyes went wide as he was gagged, the over sized organ even bigger now that it was so deep in his throat.

“Do you like my new spell?” Master Ibion smirked and Jaeddyn nodded. “Though it’s better with the second spell.” He run his thumb along Jaeddyn’s aching jaw. “Do you want me to do the second spell?” Jaeddyn nodded.

“ _Spiratta Carne._ ” A flash of blue covered Jaeddyn before settling into his skin, he realized he could breathe perfectly as he slowly drew breath. He blinked up at his Master and wondered if he’d got the meaning of the spell. “The breathing skin, or breathing flesh… yes it allows you to breath through your skin while your throat is fitted so snuggly against my cock. I can’t have my latest graduate coking to death on my cock, what would the towns folk think.” He laughed and Jaeddyn blushed pulling back a few inches only to surge forward again, fucking his throat, such as he could with the over sized dick in his throat.

He was glad for the breathing spell. It made this much easier. But that larger cock could barely move in his throat. But he was getting the hang of moving what he could when he felt something smack his chin, glancing around the wider cock he realized it wasn’t just his dick that was bigger. His Master’s balls had engorged as well, resulted in a bull dick pounding his face.

Being able to breathe through his skin helped greatly as he took the pounding till he felt the swelling start again, all but locking his master in place down his throat. Trapped in place and swelling to the maximum that Jaeddyn could handle, he felt those massive balls draw up mere seconds before Master Ibion unloaded down his throat. He reached down and carded his fingers through Jaeddyn’s hair before he was finished using his former student’s taunt throat.

“ _Nox Nullius._ ” The spells ended at once as Master Ibion pulled from Jaeddyn’s throat and redid his pants. “You okay?” He held Jaeddyn’s jaw stroking it with his thumb.

“yeah…” Jaeddyn’s throat was raw.

“Do you want me to heal it?” Master Ibion offered his hand and Jaeddyn blushed before taking it.

“I think I’ll leave it, for now…” Jaeddyn blushed and Master Ibion smiled before kissing him, licking some of his seed off of the corner of his mouth before striding away, leaving Jaeddyn to clean up after himself, and finish himself off later when he thought back on the pleasure he’d gone through.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, you'll have to go to my tumblr to inquire about my patreon. A03 doesn't allow linking to sites where you can take money for your writing, so I will not be discussing my patreon or linking it beyond this. Thank you for your time. Tumblr name is the same as my name here.


End file.
